1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a holding module and more particularly, to a holding module suitable for holding an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective schematic diagram of a conventional holding module. With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional holding module 1 includes two opposite holding members 2 and 2′, a main gear 3 and two sub gears 4 and 4′. The two holding members 2 and 2′ may move relatively to hold and fix an electronic apparatus. The two holding members 2 and 2′ respectively include racks 2a and 2a′. The racks 2a and 2a′ are respectively engaged with the corresponding sub gear 4 and 4′, and the two sub gears 4 and 4′ are engaged with the main gear 3.
When the holding member 2 moves away from the holding member 2′ (i.e., to the right), the rack 2a of the holding member 2 drives the corresponding sub gear 4 to rotate the main gear 3, and the other sub gear 4′ is also rotated due to being linked with the main gear 3 so as to drive the holding member 2′ to move to the left, such that the two holding members 2 and 2′ depart away from each other by operating one of them. Likewise, to approach the two holding member 2 and 2′, only one of the holding members 2 and 2′ is moved toward the other holding member 2′ or 2. Through the racks 2a and 2a′ and the sub gears 4 and 4′ operated with the main gear 3, the other one of the holding members 2 and 2′ draws near.